Loves Secret
by Christine Daae123
Summary: Takes place after the end of the 2004 movie, Christine is engaged to Raoul, but something goes wrong with Raoul when he thinks Christine wouldn't do music and sing anymore so he does the unthinkable, Madame Giry tells Erik and her Uncle Gabrielle about this and they plan to go get Christine. Will they find her, or will she be hurt and be left for dead R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Isabelle, Gabrielle and Sophia, No copyright infringement is intended. Just a harmless piece of fun, but please don't reproduce this without asking me first! Plus this is rated M for a reason so beware!

Pairings: (Erik and Christine), (Raoul and Meg) even though it starts out with Raoul and Christine

Summary: Takes place after the end of the 2004 movie, Christine is engaged to Raoul, but something goes wrong with Raoul when he thinks Christine wouldn't do music or sing anymore so he does the unthinkable, Madame Giry tells Erik and her Uncle Gabrielle about this and they plan to go get Christine. Will they find her, or will she be hurt and be left for dead or will they find her and that she's alright and will Erik get the life he always wished for with his Angel? Or will he mess it up? Read and find out! Please Review!

Since all of that is out of the way, On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 months after the fire in the Opera Populaire...

"Christine... Christine! Wake up! We're here." Raoul said uncertain that she was still asleep, He instead got up from the oppisite side of the carriage and shook her shoulder lightly

"What?" Christine said in a muffled tone, Still half asleep

"We're here." Raoul said sitting back down on his side of the carriage then turned his head 40 degrees right to look out the window. ' Wow' he thought ' Long time since i've been here' he cocked his head back to Christine to look at the half awake figure in front of him.

"Where?" She asked while trying to open her eyes.

"At my mansion."

"What... You said that we were going to a hotel." Christine said ' He lied' she thought ' He said that he would never lie to me! He broke his promise!' she thought feeling the anger build up in her.

"You're right.." He said as he got cut off by Christine.

"You disobeyed the promise you said that you would never break!" Christine said opening the carriage door and slammed it in Raouls face.

"Christine... Wait!... i'm sorry!" Raoul said opening the black carriage door that got slammed in his face, then ran after the figure that was running towards the mansion.

She turned around and paced up to him "We both promised each other that we would never lie to each other and you broke it!" Christine said glaring at him then walked really fast to the brown brick mansion.

She knocked on the mahogony door and a tan, red haired maid opened it "Oh... Madamosille Daae, we weren't expecting you until next week." The maid said suprised that she was in the prensence of the famous Opera soprano.

"Well Monsieur De Chagny changed plans." Christine said turning her head to see that Raoul was really close now. " May I come in?" Christine said in a rushed voice.

"Yes of course." The maid said as she stepped aside "Follow me, I'll show you your room." She said walking up the stairs frequently looking back to see if Christine was following, she lead her up the stairs to a bedroom that had a dark red door, The maid opened the door with keys and opened the door,The maid handed Christine the keys and Christine mummered "Thank You".

Christine walked inside and saw the color of the wall, it was a rose red and the bed was a deep red and it had black curtains surrounding the bed, the room also had a mahogony dresser closet and desk. After surveying her surroundings she went and sat on her bed and layed down while sleep slowly consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that same time...

Madame Giry walked down the halls of the Opera and watched how certain parts of the Opera was being re- built. She walked into the Prima Donna's room that used to be Christine's and walked up to the mirror and pushed it open and slipped inside.

She took a torch and walked down stairs and halls that were filled with squealing of rats and cobwebs, finally she got to the lake and lit the lantern, put out the torch, set it down and got in the gondola, she rowed it through the alley and finally got to the gates which were open for the first time in two months with all the police and investagators looking for evidence of where the 'Phantom of the Opera' went, she reached the edge of the water and got out and looked around for the infamous Opera Ghost.

"Erik!... Erik!" Madame Giry said in the darkness because all the candles were not lit, knowing that he was still in cover because of the police

"Its me, Madame Giry! " She said, suddenly all the candles were lit and he came out of a dark corner, he was dressed in a full black dress coat, black pants, his undercoat was brown and his shirt under the undercoat was white.

"Thanks for coming Madame." Erik said in a stern low voice, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Your Welcome, why did you summon me?" she asked 'Usually he never needs my help, but of course since the police are after him, he needs more help then he needed before' she thought

"I need you to deliver this for me." Erik said pulling out a white envelope and paced in two steps towards her and handed the envelope to mind slid instantly to Christine in the Vicomte's mansion, but he dismissed it. She was safe, Madame would see to it that she could be safe. Nevertheless, he could not shake the feeling that something had changed, that the balance had tipped against himself. He just did not know how, and the feeling filled him with foreboding.

"This is the Vicomte's address, why?" Madame Giry said puzzled

"Because Christine is with him, remember?" Erik said growling quietly to the mention of his name.

"Oh... Yes, its just been a long time since i've seen them." Madame Giry said suddenly missing Christine more then ever.

"Well heres your chance to see them and how they are doing." Erik said as Madame Giry heard longing in his voice and guessed it was for Christine. He made a flicking motion with his hand to dismiss her.

"As you wish Maestro" She said bowing then turned on her heel and walked down the concrete steps and stepped into the gondola and rowed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke up and yawned finally realizing its morning, she got up from her bed and went in the bathroom to see everything was marble and she stared in awe for a few minutes until finally she snapped out of her trans- state and took a shower and then after 5 minutes she got out put a towel over her and walked out to her bags and pulled out a simple white summer dress that left her arms bare but had a full length skirt.

After taking care of her needs, she opened the door of her room and walked down the hall and down the marble stairs 'How much marble do you need in this house' She thought looking around the house as she walked. Christine walked to the kitchen and found all the maids making food

"Good morning Madamosille Daae." The Maid that helped her yesterday said grinning

"Please, just call me Christine." She said returning the smile

"If I am to call you Christine then call me Sophia." Sophia replied urging her into the kitchen, Christine followed her to a seat and sat down.

Raoul came into the kitchen fully dressed and seemed like he attended to his needs and found Christine sitting at the table and watched the food being served, Raoul hurried to the table and sat down." Christine." He greeted smiling

"Raoul." She said paying full attention on the food and not Raoul and just ignored him.

After the food was served and they ate in silence and cleared their plates, they walked to seprate rooms, Raoul went to the library, Christine went to a room with an old piano that hasn't been refurbished.

"Oh I can't take this childish nonsence anymore, Christine!" He said as he threw the book that he was reading down on the sofa and went to the room that Christine was in.

He stomped into the room and starred at her " Christine, look i'm sorry for what i've done yesterday, I know I broke the promise that we said we would never break, can you forgive me?" He asked

"Yes, I'll forgive you but... I'm not going to make you any promises anymore understand!?"

"Yes... I understand." He said " Oh... Um I have to go into town for a little while so I won't be back for some time and Madame Giry said that she would come and visit." He explained looking into her Choclate brown eyes.

"Okay, have fun!" She said finally relieved that he's gone. She got up and closed the door and starting thinking about some things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Turn away from the light

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry soon arrived and got out of the carriage and was relieved to find Christine outside in the front, the lean porcelain figure sitting on the concrete steps taking in the warmth that the sun would give her, Madame Giry stood a few yards away and looked at her.

Christine opened her eyes and looked up to find Madame Giry standing there. She immediately got up and ran to her and hugged her "Ma'am! Its so nice to see you, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It does doesn't it." Madame Giry said nodding in agreement as the envelope fell out of her hand

"Let me get it." Christine said as her fast reflexes took hold of the envelope before it blew off in the wind, Christine gave it back but Madame Giry put Christine's hand to her heart and then mummered "Its yours"

"It is? From who? If I may ask." Christine said wondering who would give her a letter.

"Thats who you need to figure out." Madame Giry said grinning mysterously.

"But..." She got cut off by Madame Girys hand touching her shoulder.

"So, what have you been up to?" Madame Giry said changing the subject, Christine wanted to protest but knew that wouldn't be wise.

"I found a old piano in one of the rooms and it needs to be refurbished." Christine said as her brunette curls covered her face, Madame Giry laughed and help put her hair in the back of her cream neck.

"You should find a refurbisher to help you..." Madame said noting that Christine was going to change the subject.

"I'll do it myself." Christine said "I know that you and The Phantom have been friends for a long time and I was just wondering if he's alright and if he's happy and if he moved on with his life."

"Why are you asking?" Madame Giry asked in suprise that she would bring up him after all he did to her and Raoul.

"Because I just wanted to know." She said in distraught

"He is fairing well, still getting use to all of the town looking for him but he's doing fine." Madame Giry said looking at Christine who now was crying.

"Mon petite, don't cry it wasn't your fault." Madame Giry said taking Christing into her embrace "Shhh, don't cry."

"Its all my fault! I took off his mask during 'Don Juan' and put him in danger, Its all my fault." She sad collapsing on the concrete and cried.

"Now listen to me." Madame Giry said in a calm steady voice "Do you know why he let you go with Raoul in the first place?"

"No"

"He let you go because you showed him that someone in the world does love him and that anybody no matter what can love him, you showed him passion, love, care, kindness, you understood him when no body could, you heard his cries, you were there for him no matter what! You did something no one could, You conquered your fear of his face and didn't care what he did or looked like, you looked to the true man beneath the deformity and imperfections."

Christines cries were now silent and she looked up "You think so?" Christine said snuffling

"I know so, you Mon petite tamed The Opera Ghost." Madame Giry said amazed that she said all that.

Christine smiled and amazed that Madame Giry knew all this and also amazed that she thought she tamed The Phantom.

Speech finally failed her and she just looked at Madame Giry, she struggled to comprehend all that was said.

"Oh... look at the time, I have to go, dance practice is in an hour." Madame Giry said looking at her watch.

Christine embraced Madame Giry for a hug again and they said their goodbyes and went there seperate ways.

Christine went inside of the mansion and went to room and sat down at the mahogony desk and pulled out the letter and opened it and gasped at who it was from. "Oh my god!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicomte Raoul De Chagny walked down the streets of Paris to the Opera house to go talk to the managers Andre and Firmin.

He walked past shops and venders and ignored girls that were looking at him and following him.

Once he got inside the Opera he was finally relieved of all the attention.

"Monsieur De Chagny!" Andre said as Raoul caught his eye "How are you and your wife fairing?" He said wide eyed

"Christine is still my fiancé." Raoul said annoyed with hearing her name.

Andre and Firmin could see Raoul getting annoyed and decided to change the subject

"So we asked you here because you are our patron of course and we wanted to know if you still would." Firmin said cutting Andre off.

"Um, I will but won't it not be done for at least 2 years?" Raoul replied suddenly feeling an oddly familiar presence.

"What the hell is that fop doing here!" The Phantom spat to himself 'You could always kill him right here and now' The voice in his head said. "I will kill him, just not here and now." 'Well if you kill him then you can have Christine all to yourself.' "True, but she loves that bo

"Yes, it won't be done for 2 years, so we'll have to wait." Andre said taking over the talking now.

"Alright, I'll drop by once in awhile, to see how everything is going." Raoul said looking around at all the damage the fire caused.

"Alright Adieu." Andre and Firmin said turning around and heading into the ballroom.

"Adieu." Raoul said turning around and walked out the Opera's door.

"If you do anything to my Angel, i'll personaly hunt you down and kill you myself and mark my words, you will face the consequences." The Phantom said smirking and the thought of killing Raoul. He then went to his lair to go get ready for something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god!" Christine said covering her pink lips while gasping and read the letter

"Dear Christine,

I know you are alright and well with the Vicomte and that he'll take care of you. I know that you're wondering where I am and how I am, I am fine and planning to start a new life and I am still at the Opera house and you probably want to come find me now because you are still worried about me, but please don't because we both know that if we see each other again memories that we both don't want to revisit will hurt us both and for the rest of my days just so you know i'll be traveling around France and other countrys and I bid you well with your marriage and life and just know that I will always truly and deeply love you.

Sincerely and always

Your Angel"

Christine put the letter down and put her hands up to her face and cried, she couldn't believe that he was doing this 'Why?' she constantly thought to herself. "I have to go find him, I just have to."

She finally got over the crying and went to go take care of her needs and went into the shower and put on the white nightdress that she wore at the Opera house a long time ago and finally went to bed after all the pain and hurt she experienced from the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked around his lair and got stuff he needed and heard a noise from in back of him and turned around really quick to see Madame Giry and Meg standing there.

"Did you deliver it?" He asked

"Yes." Madame Giry said burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Erik asked taking two huge steps toward them.

"You going to laugh at what she's doing on her free time." She said still laughing.

"What?" He asked while his lips curled into a beginning of a smile.

"She's going to refurbish a piano by herself, I told her to get some help but she just said 'I do it by myself' Madame Giry explained

"I never taught anyone to refurbish piano's and other instruments. He said hoarsely.

"Its not your fault..." She stopped and looked around. "Are you cleaning up or getting rid of stuff.

"No I'm going to move away..." He stopped to clear the huskiness in his voice.

"What!" The both exclaimed in shock.


	3. The Phantom is there! Inside my mind!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isabelle, Gabrielle and Sophia and Lizzie and John, It's just all of a piece of fun I made up! I would like to thank LynErik for the ideas she gave me so thank you!

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" They both exclaimed

"Yes, i'm leaving." Erik said in sorrow. 'At least the whole Opera will be at peace when im gone.' Erik thought 'But what will happen to the Infamous Phantom of the Opera?' The Phantom said. 'You'll will always be with me! You were with me since I was a child!' Erik said harshly to The Phantom 'True, True because I will always be apart of you, lets just say im your dark and cruel side of you." The Phantom said laughing cruely and harshly.

"W- Where?" Madame Giry asked taking two steps forward. 'Why is he doing this?' she thought 'The Police and certainly the Vicomte will be after him, if he does this."

He looked away and walked a few yards away to go get a large paper that seemed like it had a drawing of the continent on it. "I'm traveling to countrys and different continents." He voice choked out finally.

"W-Well at least promise you'll write to us once a while and tell us how it is." Madame Giry said. Meg walked up to where here mother was standing. 'I wonder how Christine will react to him leaving her.' Meg thought 'Their relationship was so close it seemed like, he was like a father, a teacher, an Angel, and a secret lover to her and so much more their relationship is complicated no one can even describe it , people alays call it now 'The affair of The Phantom of the Opera and the Angel of Music, I really think the real reason why he's leaving is because of all the memorys of him and Christine are here and he can't take it anymore.' Meg thought as she heard her mother calling her name.

"Meg?" Her mother yelled.

"What?" She said as she turned her head to look at her.

"We have to go get ready for bed, its really late." Her mother said and turned to look at Erik "Promise me you'll try to be safe and have a good life." Madame Giry said looking at him

"I promise."

"Goodbye Maestro." Madame Giry said as she curtseyed and got into the Gondola with Meg and rowed away.

"Goodbye old friend." He said remembering the old memory of her saving him.

_Erik sat in a cage curled up in a corner making a monkey when adults, teenagers where watching him until his gypsy master came in and threw the monkey aside and grabbed his neck and pulled off his bag that he used for hiding his deformity._

_"The Devils Child." His gypsy master said as he threw Erik's head down to the ground making it slam to the ground realy hard, but he was use to it and the audience that was watching was laughing and then all of them throughed money to the gypsy and left._

_Erik then found a rope that he tied into a lasso and silently and really fast put the rope around the gypsy's neck and choked him. _

_He then looked up to find a ballerina standing in the doorway looking at him and witnessed what he did._

_He bended over to get his monkey while the ballerina opened the door, she immediately took his hand then ran to a gate and opened it for him and closed it. She went another way to only meet him again to help him find where to live which was in his lair. _

_She brought him food and books and stuff that he neede,d so that he could learn and soon he became a genius, he knew architecture, music, magic,drawing, composing ,and how to make weapons._

The memory faded away from his mind as he got ready to go somewhere important.

He saddled up Orion, his Jet black stallion and walked him out of a secret opening and got onto him and kicked the stirrups and Orion immediately went into a gallop and they rode off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke up and decided to refurbish the piano, she went downstairs and went into the room the piano was in and finally tried and tried but couldn't so she finally decided to take a break and come back in a little while and do it.

She and Raoul figured out their problems and finally got along and talked for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik went to the De Chagny mansion unnoticed and silently got off Orion and tied him up to a tree "Orion be silent until i'm back." The Phantom said as the horse obeyed him. Erik looked for a opening and found a open window and quickly slipped through it and used his Phantom skills to keep unnoticed and silent.

The whole house was pitch black, but Erik's eyes were used to the darkness, he walked around and soon located the room the piano was in and walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked up to the piano and took out some tools and began refurbishing.

When he was done he put the tools away in his cloak and heard Raoul and Christine's voice coming from the other room and immediately knew they were going to come in here. 'Oh no!' He thought as he opened the window and slipped through it and immediately closed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine opened the door to the room and suddenly saw the piano had been refurbished.

"What the..." She said shocked.

Raoul came into the room and looked at the piano "You already refurbished it! Wow!"

Christine was to bewildered and puzzled at who did this, so she just nodded her head.

"Why won't you play something?" Raoul asked "Or don't you know how to play?"

"I'll play something." Christine said sitting on the bench.

"What is it called?"

"Its called "Homeward Bound." She said starting to play the piano then started singing.

"**In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, **

**When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red,**

**When the summer's ceased it gleaming, when the corn is past its prime,**

**When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time. **

**Bind me not to the pasture chain me not to the plow,**

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow."**

Erik sat outside listening "Oh Christine, thats the most beautiful piece I ever heard." He kept listening but at the same time cried.

**"If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return. **

**To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning in the road I'll stop and turn. **

**Then then wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end, and the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again.**

**Bind me not to the pasture chain me not to the plow.**

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow."**

'This is for you Angel.' Christine thought as tears struck her eyes.

**"In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing, I'll be homeward bound again.**

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow."**

Erik sat there on the edge by the window silently crying "Goodbye Angel, always remember that I love you."

Raoul shook his head to get memorys of The Phantom and Christine out of his mind. "T-that was beautiful." he lied because of all the memorys.

"Beautiful, is that it?" Christine said shocked.

"No, but I said the first thing that came to my mind." As he got up and slammed the door.

Raoul closed the door Christine was in and decided to go into town for awhile and do some work.

Erik headed to Orion and un-tied him from the tree and mounted him and they both rode back to the Opera House.

Christine was still shocked that piano was already refurbished 'Who refurbished it? Did Raoul send someone? Or did one of the maids?"

After thinking for a few minutes about it she finally went upstairs to her room and tucked herself in bed and relaxed for a bit until her breathing became quiet and even.

Erik got to the Opera house and dismounted Orion and walked him through the corridors beneath the Opera House and went back to his lair and attended to his needs then took off his mask, his dress coat, his undercoat and white shirt and slipped into bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine and Erik were both asleep they had the same dream...

Christine and Erik were both in Erik's lair...

"What do you mean Raoul?" Christine said crying

"You can't do it anymore!" Raoul yelled

Erik was watching...

"I won't stop no matter how much you like it or not!" She vocalized

"You will stop or I'll do it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She said falling to her knees and sobbing.

"Watch me!" He said suudenly the dream stopped and went to another.

There was a women there and she suddenly said.

"You know you can't run away, You love Erik/Christine! Raoul isn't suitable for You/her Christine/Erik."

Suddenly in the backround there was a gunshot and Erik was hurt.

Christine got stabbed by someone she didn't know and they both jolted awake in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does this mean? Is Erik in danger?" Christine constantly told herself "I need to find him now."

She got up from the bed and rushed to get ready.

"But he can't be, he's strong and powerful, he can't be in danger, he just can't." Christine said walking towards a carriage.

"Christine's in danger? She can't be, Raoul would never hurt her." 'Or would he?' he thought while getting dressed. "I need to leave, i'll put her in danger, if i'm here." he said as rushed to eat and check everything, he also went above to Madame Giry's room to say "Goodbye."

Christine saw a man that was tall,lean, strong and had broad shoulders and he was wearing all black. 'Could it be him?' She thought 'Well follow him then.' Her mind told her and she obeyed.

After he was all packed, he sat down at his organ and played it one last time.

Christine walked up the concrete steps silently and faced the back of him.

"Hello Angel." She said

"Christine?" He replied as he turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is where it gets interesting! Muhahahaha!

R&R


	4. The Pub

This will be a fun/ maybe intense chapter too so enjoy!

Who wants to see Erik and Christine kiss in the oncoming chapters! R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine?" Erik replied turning around to look at her and immediately got up and backed away.

"Whats wrong Mon Ange?" she said suddenly worried that he was in danger.

"Did I not say, not to come?" He asked sternly walking up to her and then his gloved hands cupped her face.

I had to see you."

"Oh Christine, How are you managing with your life now?" He said pulling her around so her back faced him and pulled her into a embrace.

She quickly melted into his embrace and closed her eyes. "Good so far, There was something so strange yesterday, I was refurbishing the piano, but had a hard time so I took a break for a little while and when I came back, it was refurbished." She said taking a deep breath "Wait- Did you do it?"

"Yes I did." Erik said in amusement.

"Thank You." She said as she hugged him

"You played "Homeward Bound" beautifully." He said putting his large arms around her small, lean body.

"You were there?" She said suprised and pulled halfway back to look in his emerald eyes.

"Yes, the song was... Intoxicating... I memorized every note and word, you played and sang."

"Can you play it?" She said with pleading eyes.

"Yes."

Erik pulled her gently along with him and sat down and scooted over and eyed her while helping her down on the bench. Erik started playing the beginning notes and then started to sing.

"**In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, **

**When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red.**

Christine watched him intently 'Oh his voice, how could she forget his tenor Angelic voice.'

**"When the summers ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime,**

**When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time." Erik sang Seducivly**

**"Bind me not to the pasture chain me not to the plow. **

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow.**

**If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return.**

Erik looked at Christine and smiled, closed his eyes and continued.

**To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning in the road I'll stop and turn.**

**Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end, and the path I'll be retracing when i'm homeward bound again.**

**Bind me not to the pasture chain me not to the plow.**

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow.**

**In the quiet misty morning when then moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing, **

**I'll be homeward bound again.**

**Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow.**

Erik stopped and looked at Christine.

"Amazing." She said and felt like she couldn't breathe.

Erik pulled back and looked into her choclate brown irises. "I have to go." Christine said suddenly "I need to go talk to Madame Giry."

"I need to go too." Erik said turning his head the other way.

"Where?"

"Away from here." Erik said hoping she'd remember the letter.

"Are you going to travel to different cities in Paris?" Christine said as her legs gave way and she fell.

Erik leaned over and gently picked her up in his arms and put her down on the bench and pulled her into his embrace "Yes Mon Ange, Yes I am."

"Promise me you'll be careful and promise me you'll come back." She said hugging him while tears threatened to fall.

"I will and promise me you'll be safe." Erik said putting one of her stray curls in the back of her.

"I will." She said pulling back out of Erik's embrace and walked to where the corridor is, she looked back and found him watching her, she waved a small goodbye and walked off into the darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched her go then grabbed all his stuff and Orion and walked out of the Opera House forever.

Once Erik was out of the secret passageway with Orion, he set all his luggage down and one by one put it on Orion's saddle.

He then mounted Orion and took one last look at the Opera House then rode off towards the east of France.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Christine talked to Madame Giry, she headed to the De Chagny Mansion.

When Christine got to the mansion, Sophia answered and let her in and Christine immediately went to the piano room and started playing different songs on the piano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later...

Erik arrived at a little town in France called Bordeaux a few miles away from the Opera House.

"Wow its so beautiful and glorius here, not that Paris is beautiful too. The rivers and streams are glistening, The sky is all kind of colors." He said "The music here that I feel around me is different and usual. But we are moving into the 20th century after all."

Erik dismounted Orion in front of a pub and gave him food and water.

"Wonder whats going on in there?"

He walked in to where a performace is going to start. The music was different

"Their costumes look different." He said to himself "And the star is excellent."

After the performance Erik sat down at a table to think for a moment, as well as get something to eat and drink.

"Oh my God! She was spectacular!" Erik mummered to himself. "But... somehow as she sang she... she..." Erik stopped

The lead singer came and sat by him "Did you like my performance Monsieur?"

"Yes I did."

"Well then not very many gentleman as yourself come here and watch me perform unless there's something on their mind." She said looking at him. "Is there something on your mind monsieur? Troubling you?"

"No I just arrived." He choked out gently.

"Really? From where?"

"Paris." he said as he looked at her closely.

"Paris... the city of love! I went there once." She said as she remembered the time that she was there. "I went there to study ballet, but I couldn't stay because my true passion was singing." She took a breath before continuing. "And besides my family needed me here. So I moved back. Met a monsieur, was engaged, but in long run, he left me, so I have nothing so I work here."

"You could always go back to the Opera House."

"I couldn't, and besides the fire ruined it and will not be rebuilt until they can come up with more money. And their main star that became popular is now gone as what I've heard." She said shaking her head. "She's going to get married soon, thats also what i've heard. To the Vicomte I believe..."

"Yes, unfortuanately." He replied sadly.

"Why? Why does it concern you?"

"I know her and she used to be my student." Erik replied as all the memories of her came back.

"I see. But I feel as soon as she gets married, he will not allow her to perform anymore. I mean that's how it is with all rich people now." She said in disgust.

"What do you mean?" He said now worried.

"Some of the main star for example here in Boudreaux would get married but never perform again because of their husbands. That was almost how it was with me."

"Can't they have their own choice?" He asked thinking about it now 'Maybe?' he thought

"Men who are rich in the world overpower anyone. Us women as well."

"If I were to marry, I would allow my wife to perform if she desired." He said thinking about marriage.

"Tell me Monsieur? Did you ever have a girl on your mind? Someone you considered to marry one day."

He just looked at her for a minute, then all the memorys of Christine flooded his mind.

"Yes I did. But I let go. Because I..." He stopped.

"Let me guess. You let her go because you thought she would be happy with someone else because of you look and wanted her to live a normal life without you in it?"

"That noticable?"

"That and I can see that you must be the famous "Opera Ghost" thats on the run, am I correct?" She said camly.

"Yes but please don't tell.." He said suddenly worried that she would tell.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Besides... I've seen worse people than those who are like you. Even if you wear a mask. Which I can see why." She said softly smiling.

"Let me can see that I am..." He drifted off and pointed to his mask.

"Deformed yes. I have a brother who is deformed in the face as well." She said pulling out a picture of him and showed it to Erik.

She put on the table. "I am the only who takes care of him. I find it cruel how people treat others who are different then others." She took a deep breath.

"Wow. Never knew there could be others like me." He said in bewilderment.

"Yes. There are many in this world. But I believe that God made them this way because they have a special gift inside. And may I ask is that another reason why you let her go?"

"Yes I was afraid and angry at her because she saw my face and I thought I was a hideous monster, a beast to her." He replied remebering the time when she saw his face.

"I see. May I see?" She asked kindly.

"I don't know." He stumbled on his words.

"You can trust me."

He slowly takes off his mask. Once he looks at her, he see's that she has sympathy for him.

"See... I don't see your face terrifying at all." She said looking into his emerald eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course .As I said everyone is born differnt. And I am very sure that she isn't afraid of your face." She replied grinning.

"She did mention it." He said remembering that night down in his lair.

"Was there anything else that made you let her go?"

"When she showed me kindness..." He choked out. "And saw through what my life was in... She kissed me. I knew I had to let her go. Because she's too pure,beautiful,and precious and doesn't deserve to stay with someone like me."

"Well. If thats the case. Why did you run then? Is it because of the memories you have with her?"

"Yes. They are." He said looking at the women that was helping him solve the problem.

"You cannot hang memories my friend. Memories last forever. And I am very sure... that maybe she feels the same way about how she can't wish her feelings away."

"Do you love her?"

"That's a ridiculous question." He said chuckling.

"No it isn't. It is a straight forward question. Are you and is that why you ran away? Because you can't stand having to think about her."

"Yes. I love her truly, deeply lover her." he stopped for a moment "But I am also a wanted criminal in Paris. And I know that she is marrying that boy which is what breaks me."

"Well maybe you should tell her how you feel."

"I couldn't." He mummered shaking his head.

"I think you should. You never know and I would do it before its too late. Love will not wait." She said repositioning herself in her chair.

"Thank you, for kind words and advice. I wish you all the luck in the future Mademoiselle..."

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle... thank you." He said putting on his mask and got out of his chair and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Monsieur..."

"Erik Destler."

"Monsieur Erik Destler." She said getting out of her chair and curtseyed then watched him walk out off the pub.

Erik untied Orion from the chain and mounted him and headed back for Paris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think, Next chapter will be intense!


	5. Why so silent?

Okay this Chapter will be suspenseful. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later...

"I must be out of my mind." Erik said while hanging onto a tree branch. "I honestly don't know what to do. I want to stay in Bourdeaux and not think of my problems. I want to start over and not think about the past." he mummbled "But yet, my heart every night aches for you Christine. I don't know why. Is it really because I love you or is it because I feel like something bad is going to happen?" he sighed "God I wish you would give me a sign. Christine...my Angel... I wonder if you're thinking about me. If you're wanting to see me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time at Raoul's Mansion.

"Christine?" Raoul said knocking on the door.

Christine was playing a piece on the piano and couldn't hear him, for she was too much involved in the music.

"Christine! Why are you composing?" Raoul yelled.

She stopped and opened the door and backed away. "Why does it matter?"

Raoul stepped in the room "I thought I said for you not to do that anymore."

"You said not to play the piano anymore. You didn't say anything about music!"

"Well, now I am. No music! No singing, No anything!" Raoul said harshly.

She gasped in horror " Raoul! you can't be serious!"

"I am being serious Christine!" he bellowed.

"What is wrong with me playing music? What is wrong with my singing? I thought I was going to be to perform again in Paris." she said as tears struck her eyes.

"No. We're strting a new life. Without this childish nonsense."

"You can't do that!" She yelled.

"Watch me!" He yelled back.

Raoul went up to her and grabbed her wrist really hard.

"Let go of me! Let me go Raoul! You're hurting me!" She screamed.

"Say you'll stop playing and I wil stop hurting you!" He said as he smacked her and kicked her

"No! I will never stop playing or singing! Ever!" She said as she tried to get up but couldn't because Raoul was still abusing her.

"Fine!" He said harshly as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.

Christine resisted but Raoul hit her till she felt like all her bones were broken.

"No! Where are you taking me?!" She screamed and cried.

"To your room! I won't let you out until morning!" He yelled and laughed cruely and he dragged her across the floor and up the stairs.

"I am not a child! I'm your fiance!" She yelled and tried to get out of his hold but it was hopeless.

"Yes but also one that should obey her future husband! Goodnight Christine as he dropped her to the ground roughly and slammed the door.

"No! No! Raoul! Let me out! Please! Open the door!" she said as she tried to move again, but she felt like all off her bones were broken.

Raoul walked to the butler "Don't let her out! On any circumstances! Understand?"

"Oui Monsieur" The butler said.

"Oh and remove all music sheets,scores,piano,everything and take it back to her fathers household! I do not want it here! Anymore!"

"Oui Monsieur, Will have someone pick it up in the morning!"

"Do it now!" Raoul yelled.

"But... Monsieur..." The butler protested.

"I said now." Raoul said as his voice was in a warning tone.

"Oui monsieur." The butler said walking away.

"Good." Raoul said.

"Raoul please!" Christine said behind the door "Please! You can't leave me in here like this! Help me! Someone please!" Christine said crying. "Oh Angel where are you?! I need you! I need you!" She said crawling up to the mirror to see what Raoul had done.

Christine screamed at what Raoul had done to her.

"Oh Angel!" She cried in pain " Help me! Please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that same time...

Orion was galloping as fast as he could through bushes, tree's and occasionally jumping over stuff.

"I am coming my darling Christine. I am on my way." Erik vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later...

Christine is afraid and aches for her Angel. Erik decides to go back and tell Christine how he feels like he should go back because of the danger he feels inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later in the Opera House...

Madame Giry is having a flashback.

_I wish you all the luck and promise to write as coming to visit me and Meg._

_I will and I promise. Erik said._

"Oh my dear friend. I hope you are safe and well. I hope you will write to us soon. Meg and I miss you so much. I hope you are finding what you are looking for."

"I wonder what mother is doing?" Meg said getting up and walked to her mothers room. "Oh mother."

"I miss you."

"Hello mother." She said spritefully.

"Hi darling. What are you doing here?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"I don't have to do anything today, so I came by to you after I saw the reconstruction of the Opera House." she said grinning then frowned "Mother. I miss him too. He always had a way of brightening the mood when someone is down."

"Yes. He was very good at that wasn't he?" She said smiling part way.

"Yes. he was mother."

"Anyway Meg, as you were walking around and coming back did you try to talk to Christine today? I tried yesterday and they wouldn't let me see her."

"No. I also tried to get to her and they wouldn't let me."

"I wonder what has gotten into Raoul. He allows her to have music one minute. Then the next..."

"Excuse me, Madame." A tall man with a beard and black curly hair said while leaning on the wall.

"Why Gabriel? Why a pleasent suprise!" Madame said grinning.

"Monsieur Daae! What are you doing here?" Meg asked

"Why can't an old friend come to say hello?" He said walking up to them.

"Of course but we didn't expect to see you so soon. The wedding isn't here for the next couple of months." Madame Giry said chuckling.

"I know. But I wanted to see my lovely niece early and give her wedding present to her." He responded.

"Oh Gabriel... There's something..." Madame Giry said but got cut off.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you have another guest here too." Gabriel said smiling.

"What? Who?" Madame Giry said confused.

"I'm not quite sure, I've never seen him before and he's definetely a different man than I've ever seen. Especially to see someone wearing a mask."

"Erik" The both whispered.

In the library...

"Erik is defintely here because this is one of his favorite pieces." Meg said as they all walked to the library.

"I can't believe she still has this piece. Now I feel like i'm at home." Erik mummered smiling.

He turned aroun "Hello Madame. Missed me?"

"Oh Erik! It is so good to see you! And I knew it was you once you began to play your favorite piece." Madame Giry said grinning.

"Well it is my favorite and I knew I had to play it."

"It is so good to see you. How are you? Where did you go? What was it like? Where the places you traveled to beautiful?" Meg asked curious to know.

"Meg please." Madame got cut off.

"No, I don't mind talking about it." Erik responded.

"Oh yes I remember the stories you told me." Gabriel pitched in.

"Wait Gabriel. I thought you said you didn't know who he is?" Madame Giry replied confused.

"Well, I sort of met him as I was making my way here. Monsieur...Erik Destler correct?"

"You are correct, Monsieur Daae. And you are Christine's Uncle." Erik replied to his question.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Anyway. Tell us. Please tell us everything." Meg interuppted.

"Alright, Meg." Erik said.

An hour later...

"That sounds quite an adventure." Gabriel started.

"Yes it does." Madame Giry said.

"Yes, it was an amazing and astounishing experience. I can't wait to do it again one day." Erik said smiling.

"Wait? Are you staying for a long time?" Meg and Madame Giry both said at the same time.

"For now. I've come back because I've missed you all as I have traveled." Erik said chuckling.

"I would too if I traveled all across France." Gabriel said joining into the converation.

"Oh Gabriel. Stop teasing." Madame Giry said in a warning tone.

"Oh Erik. We've missed you so much." Meg said then stopped as Erik began talking.

"As have I. Now please, tell me. How is everything here while I've been gone? Has Christine asked about me? How is she? Do you hear from her?" Erik asked Meg and Madame Giry.

Meg looked away.

"Meg?"

Madame Giry looked down.

"Madame?"

"Madaline? What is it?" Gabriel asked concerned for Christine's well being now.

"Mother. Please. They need to know."

"Meg. Will you please leave us? I'll tell them." Madame Giry said urging her daughter to go.

"No mother please let me..." Me replied but stopped as Gabriel started walking up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Meg please." Madame Giry said almost begging now.

"Please Meg. It will be alright." Gabriel said turning her to the doorway.

Meg walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Alright Madaline please tell us what's going on?" Gabriel said walking up to stand by Erik.

"Everything has been fine but..." Madame Giry stopped and tears threatened to drop.

"But what?" Gabriel asked 'Oh no my niece' he thought 'Whats happened to her?'

"Christine was alright after you left Erik. She was still a little upset that you left but accepted it. But a week after you left. Something happened."

'Oh no. What could have happened to my Christine?' Erik thought while panicking.

"Raoul saw that Christine was playing the piano and went insane. He told her she couldn't play and sing anymore."

'Just like Isabelle said!"

Flashback...

_Some of the main stars for example here in Bourdeaux would get married but never perform again because of their husbands. That was almost how it was with me."_

Present...

"When she refused. He began to do things to her. I don't know what but I would imagine terrible things. But what I know is when he asked her to stop one more time, she refuse so he took her to her bedroom she's living in..." She stopped for a moment and looked at both gentlemen. "And he locked her in there for the entire night."

"What?!" The both exclaimed worried.

"He locked Christine in her bedroom!" Erik said as he felt anger building up inside him.

"Yes. And what I've heard from one of the servants at the mansion is he ordered anything music wise had to leave and be taken to her father's house."

"No wonder all the music sheets and piano came to my mansion." Gabriel said

"Wait. The mansion is still there?" Erik said suprised.

"Yes. When he died, his will said I owned the house so now me and my daughter and son-in-law live there." Gabriel said as he turned to Madame Giry. "Madaline, do you know why Raoul is acting this way?"

"No. Gabriel. I honestly don't know."

'Oh my Christine. What has he done to you?' Erik thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muhahaha! Yeah I made Raoul mean in here ( im so mean to Raoul, Smirks) Another chapter done! Next Chapter I'll give suprises out! With fight scenes with Erik vs. Raoul. R&R


	6. Reunion with a Angel and Phantom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Erik's domain. Erik is thinking to himself.

"Oh my darling Christine... What on earth has he done to you while I've been gone?" He said picking up a red rose. "Has he hurt you to where you are broken in bones?" He goes and sits down. "Has he not been making you not eat anything and having you starve to death?" He smells the rose and looks at it. "Has he made you get to the point where you might be ill and die? Like I've been seeing in my dreams. Oh Christine. I hope you are alright." he looks at a picture that he made of her for a moment "I care about you too much to see you suffer from that insufferable youth. I promise to see you soon my angel." He puts the rose down. "I promise." Erik goes to think of a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the DeChangy's House...

Christine finally gets the chance to get out of the mansion and walk around the garden for fresh air with help from the doctor.

Once she's outside she suddenly has flashbacks of The Phantom and her. She then follows the doctor back inside and she goes to her room to think for a while.

"Oh Angel. I wish you were here." She whispered to herself "Then I would tell you everything about what Raoul has done. I would tell you how he has taken my passion away from me. And I know you woul be very mad and want to kill him like before. Oh Angel... I miss you...so much."

"Christine... Christine." A voice said.

"Angel?" She gasped looking around the room to see if was there.

"Christine." The voice said again.

"ANGEL!" She said looking around again.

"Ah. There you are. I was looking for you." Raoul said walking into the room. "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Of course I'm angry at you." She said walking away to her window and sat on the edge. 'I hate you!' she thought

"Please Christine. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Raoul replied softly as he walked up to her.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it to me Raoul. You took away something that I've grown to love since I was a child." She looked at him. "My Passion. Raoul I don't know what has gotten into you about this but you can't just do this. I know that you have your career where you have to leave every other couple of days and come back but I don't yell at you and make you go to to your bedroom to make you stay for the night."

"And you're right. I shouldn't have actd the way I did. And I should have known better." He replied.

"Please. I know you're concerned for me and I know for me playing and singing make you think of him. But you know he let me go for a reason. He was in love with me. And he knew that I love you instead of him. He only let me go because he knew I needed a better life. He knew it would have been best if I didn't live in his world of hatred and disgust."

"Yes and you are right. Which is why I've decided... to bring back you music sheets and piano from you father's mansion." He said sitting down on her bed.

"What? Are you serious Raoul?" Christine said thinking this was a trick.

"Yes I am. I just want to make you happy." Raoul replied "I don't want to see you being upset at me."

"Say everything is true..."

"I promise everything that I say to you right now is true." Raoul said standing up and took her hand in his. "And I promise to not let anything like that happen against you and the music you create... Because I love you... I love you Christine."

"I love you." She said remembering that all her passion for him is gone. 'I don't love him' she thought.

"Alright I have to go to Paris for some buisness. I'll be back later tonight so we can spend sometime together alright?"

"Of course. Go do what you have to do. I'll see you tonight."

"My little lotte." With that he turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day. Christine was wondering around thr mansion thinking.

"I wonder what has gotten into Raoul? One minute he locks me in my room. The next he lets me sing again? I mean... yes we are childhood sweethearts and everything. And yes he tried to save me from my Angel even though he wasn't successful to where my Angel was going to kill him. But he knows that music is who I am. It is a part of my life. And even though he says he loves me I feel like it isn't the same as it was before. I just feel like it isn't enough. The only person who knows me for who I am and who loves music just as much as I do is my Angel. She picks up a rose with a black ribbon on it. "I knew that in my heart was different then any other man that I've ever met. He and I have some sort of connection when we are together. Oh father... I'm in love with him." She smells the rose. "Oh Angel, I wish you were here." She sighed and put the rose down and sobs then hears something.

"Well then turn around and look at me." Erik said coming out of a dark corner.

She turned to where he was standing "Angel."

"Hello Christine." Erik said standing a few yards away and looked at her bruises and scars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think and yes suprises will come eventually. R&R


	7. Feelings

Okay in this chapter, guess who fights! Erik and Raoul! Hahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel!" Christine said running up to him and gave him a hug, Erik tensed up but suddenly relaxed and put his arms around her.

"I've missed you." Christine said suddenly sobbing.

Erik tightened his hold on her and put his chin on her head. "I know mon ange." He cooed softly.

"You do?" Christine asked in suprise while snuffling.

"Yes, I heard you talking to yourself." He said recalling the memory.

"You did?" Christine replied blushing while being embarressed.

"Yes, its alright mon ange." He said backing 2 inches away and took her hands in his.

'Time to tell your feelings for her.' The Phantom said chuckling 'Don't mess up!'

"Christine... Ever since you were a child... the first time I ever sang to you and comforted you, my feelings for you changed, first I thought I would not be able to care for you and protect and guide you. But I was wrong. Once I got to know you... my Passion for you grew, The night me, you and the Vicomte were in my domain, the night we shared a kiss was the night I knew I had to let you go. Because I knew you wouldn't want to be with someone like me and You are too pure, beautiful and precious. And after all the kindness, compassion, love and care, you showed me I knew I had to let you go. But it feels like we always have a connection when we're together. You saw what my life was in. And whenever I was with you I forgot about all of my pain and sorrow and past, You made me happy and feel like a normal person that didn't live under the Opera House. Christine I know you are marrying The Vicomte but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you to protect and guide you, and i'll always be your Angel of Music, but most importantly you must know that I'll always truely and deeply love you no matter what." As he stopped talking, Christine cried into his dess coat.

"Oh Angel, Since the moment my father talked about you, I felt like I've known you my whole life. Since the first moment I heard you sing that night my father died, I cared about you, My feelings changed about you, at first I was scared and didn't want to go anywhere in the Opera House and you were there to reassure me that everything would be alright. You taught me to sing and taught me stuff that no one else knows, You were always there for me no matter what. You took consequences and helped me in times of need. When I saw you through the mirror I knew that my Angel would always be there to guide and protect me... When we were in your domain that night of Don Juan and I kissed you, I felt your pain and sorrow and replaced it with passion and love...And all that I said just then was true, I never knew my feelings for you until now, When we were doing the play Don Juan that night my feelings for you became stronger and finally, I love you Angel." She said leaning into him and kissing him.

Erik was shocked that she said her feelings and tensed when she kissed him but relaxed and kissed her back with a passion she gave to him that night in the domain except stronger.

"Um Christine, if you would like, you can come with me." Erik mummbled against her lips.

"I can?' she said excited and suprised.

"Yes, would you like to go away from here?" Erik asked looking at her bruises and gently touched one of them.

"Yes! I don't want to be here with Raoul anymore, I have no more passion for him anymore, I'm afraid he'll abuse me again."

"He won't, I promise he won't, If he does i'll be beside you to guard you." He cooed while running his gloved fingers through her hair.

Christine smiled and hugged him.

"Lets go before someone comes through the door." He said holding out his hand to her.

Christine gladly took it and followed him until they were by the window, he jumped out of it onto the ground and held his hands out to her. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." Erik yelled up to her, Christine was nervous and heard the room door creaking opening so she jumped out of the window and Erik caught her in his arms and put her down.

Erik lead her to the corner of the mansion and stopped and whistled.

Christine saw two brown eyes coming towards them then saw the full figure of a horse.

"Orion?" She whispered. The jet black stallion looked at her and remembered her, then suddenly nuzzled her neck. She startled giggling.

"Orion kneel." Erik said in a commanding tone, Orion suddenly stopped and kneeled. "Get on." Erik said to Christine. As she got on she almost fell of Orion on the other side but Erik was there to catch her.

"Thanks." She said holding onto the reigns now. Orion got up from the ground and Erik jumped on the back of him swiftly.

He put his arms around Christine and also took hold of the reigns. Christine soon fell asleep and leaned into Erik's chest. Erik noticed but kept riding on to an old mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Gabriel said pacing around the room nervously, The doctor was sitting down and watched him pace.

"Father..." Lizzie said "Calm down... Christine and The Phan.. Err I mean Erik will be soon."

"Yes there's no need to worry Gabriel, They'll be here soon." Madame Giry said watching out the window and saw two figures on a black horse.

"They're here!" Meg said running with Lizzie to the door and opened it and ran outside to help Erik.

Erik helped Christine down and walked with her to the door, She suddenly gasped at where Erik brought her. "My childhood home." She whispered and kept on walking. 'She's moving too slow' He thought so he just decided to carry her.

Christine felt Erik picking her up and put her arms around his neck and layed limp in his arms.

Erik walked up the steps and into the house, Gabriel made Erik follow him to Christine's old room. Christine's old room had music sheets and instruments and pictures of her father and her and had a huge mirror by the dresser, The room was white with rose paintings on the walls with music notes. Erik put Christine down and backed away as The doctor came into the room immediately with Meg, Madame Giry, and Lizzie and some of the maids that Christine knew as a child with Gabriel.

Christine suddenly remembered all the memorys of her and her father in this house and couldn't help but close her eyes really tight and try not to cry.

"Christine, whats wrong?" Gabriel asked looking around the room and stopped when he saw the picture of her and Gustave and suddenly looked back at Christine. "Christine, I know its hard for you being here because of all the memorys, but you have to fight the memorys." Gabriel said sadly as he watched Christine toss and turn on the bed and finally settle down and sleep.

Everybody sat there watching Christine in sorrow as the doctor looked up at Gabriel.

"Well?" Gabriel asked the doctor, eyes still on Christine."

"May take sometime, because she broke some bones but with time it'll heal." the doctor said.

"Please do what you can Dr. Taylor, we would appreciate it very much." Gabriel said as everybody nodded in union.

Lizzie and Meg walked up to Christine and reached down to hug her gently and backed away, both having tears in their eyes.

"Don't cry." Madame Giry cooed to both girls. "She'll survive, she's strong just like her father." Madame Giry said looking at the sleeping figure.

Dr. Taylor gave Christine medicine that would help her bones heal and make the pain she felt go away." Okay, lets go out now and just pray she'll be alright." Dr. Taylor said urging everyone out including himself and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later...

Erik was outside feeding Orion when he heard a noise, he went outside and sure enough saw the Vicomte making his way towards the stables to where Erik was.

"YOU!" Raoul said sneering. "I hoped you die in the Opera House fire but I guess I was wrong!"

"You insufferable fop, when will you learn i'm capable of many stuff." The Phantom growled.

"Never!" He growled back "You are certainly capable of kidnapping my fiance but certainly not of loving her!"

"How do you know?" He yelled "Do you think I kidnapped her against her own will?"

"What do you mean?"

"She came with me willingly!" The Phantom said smirking hauntingly.

"She would never do that!" Raoul nervously said standing his ground.

"Ha! You will never learn will you? You're just a little boy with a small brain thats as big as an acorn!" The Phantom said disappering into the darkness.

"Why you..." Raoul said grabbing the tilt of his sword and pulled it out while dodging into the darkness.

"I'm right behind you idiot!" The Phantom said pulling out his sword.

Raoul turned quickly and dodged at The Phantom who quickly moved out of the way.

"You'll have to be faster then that fop!" The Phantom said laughing harshly.

Raoul turned around and striked his blade with Erik's and the sword fight began.

The Phantom fought Raoul into a tree and cut the fop's arm badly, Raoul quickly got up and ran to another tree with a sharp edge on it, Raoul jumped over it and waited for The Phantom who was on top of the stables and jumped down onto a tree and kicked him and made Raoul fall over and cut his leg on the branch.

Raoul got up and started limping/ slowly running to where Erik was. Raoul started to begin formal fencing and striked Erik above the head and The Phantom swirled his cape around and dazed Raoul, Erik slowly walked up to Raoul, Raoul quickly regained consencenence and stabbed Erik in the leg and arm at the same time. Erik dropped to his knees looking at his cut then pulled out his lasso and got up and disappered again to where Raoul couldn't see him anymore.

Erik appeared behind Raoul and put his lasso around his neck and tightened it.

"Never ever come back here again! If you do I'll kill you understand?!" Erik said tightening it harder.

"I... Un... der... st...and." Raoul managed to get out of his mouth.

"Good, now go!" Erik said sneering and kicked him and pushed him towards his white mare.

Raoul ran limping and fell a few times, he got to his mare and mounted her and made her go into a gallop. 'I promise you Phantom, you will die and I will get back Christine now matter what!' he thought to himself.

"Stupid, insufferable fop!" The Phantom said turning on his heel and limped towards the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha! Erik and Raoul fight! R&R


	8. Questions and Answers

In this Chapter, Erik and Madame Giry tell Christine something that will suprise her and everybody. :D So Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

Everybody got up and Meg, Lizzie and Madame Giry started to helped the maids and servants make breakfast while the men started to make a fire in the fireplace.

Dr. Taylor went into Christine's room and found her awake. "Good morning Christine." Dr. Taylor said walking up to her and went to his bag and got out some medicine.

"Good morning, Dr. Taylor." Christine said repositioning herself in her bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked getting a bottle of medicine and took it to a cup and put 2/3'rds of it in the cup.

"Great!" She said joyfully.

"Can you stand?" Dr. Taylor asked, now looking at her.

"I'll try." She said standing up and held onto the dresser while doing so. She stood there for a while so her legs would re-adjust to standing up. She let go and stood there and flexed her legs. She finally walked around and up to him.

"Do you want me to drink this?" She asked.

"Yes, It will help heal your bruises and scars." He replied handing the cup to her.

Christine drank the medicine out of the cup and tried not to gag.

"I know, its not good but it will help." He said "We should go into the other room and see everyone."

"You haven't seen everyone yet?"

"No, not yet." He said pushing her gently out of the room. "Everyone will be happy to see you." He said smiling.

They walked into the room and saw everyone at the table, they all turned and looked at Dr. Taylor then Christine and all their jaws dropped.

"Christine!" Lizzie and Meg said running out of their chairs towards Christine and gently tackled her to the sofa.

Lizzie and Meg planned to tickle Christine, when she was up. Christine started giggling really hard to the point were she couldn't stop.

"Girls! Off Christine now! You're going to give her a heart attack sooner or later." Madame Giry said getting out of her chair and walked up to both girls and grabbed both of their arms and pulled them back.

Christine got up in a sitting position and took a big breath "Thanks." She said smiling and looked at both girls and playfully glared at them. "We're not done with this yet!" She said smirking. Both girls looked at Christine and smirked "You wish, we're never done with this when it comes to you." Both said walking with Christine to the table.

All four women sat down and started eating.

"So Christine, how are you feeling?" Gabriel said looking at Christine while eating his eggs.

"I'm better, then I was before." She said suddenly looking at another picture of her father, then turned her head away in a flash.

Gabriel looked at the picture too. "Look Christine, I know its hard for you to be here because of all the memories of you and your father and all of our family, but you have to fight it off, I know its hard but please forget it.

"How can I? There's so many memories here and I can lirterally look into each room and remember one." Christine said getting out of her chair and walked to the family room.

"Wait! How did your father die?" Meg asked.

Christine turned around to face them."Well my mother died giving birth to me and my father swore to watch over me and protect me, so he did, he watched over me like a hawk. We always went to carnavils and I watched him play the violin. At nights when we came back he always taught me songs to sing and he always use to put me to sleep playing his violin, and one night I remember I was in my room in my bed and I heard two people discussing something with my father... As I recall, it was something about my future..."

Madame Giry and Erik all looked at eachother. "Christine..." Erik started "We have to tell you something." Erik said standing up and Madame Giry did the same.

"Christine... The two people you were talking about were us." Erik said looking away from those tempting brown irises and at the same time pointing to him and Madame Giry.

"You knew my father..." Christine asked stunned "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I couldn't yet." Erik said urging himself to spit the words out."Your father told me to wait until we were here."

"Why?"

"We don't know Christine, he never told us." Madame Giry replied, now joining in.

"Okay." Christine said sighing to herself. "Go on."

"The reason why he was discussing your future with us was because he knew his time was short here and so he wanted me to become your legal guardian and The Phantom to be your Angel of Music to guide and protect you." Madame Giry responded remembering the memory.

"If he knew, why did he never tell me?" Christine asked still stunned by all the information but at the same time trying to process it in her mind.

"Because he knew if he told you at that young of an age, he would break your heart, so he kept it secret." Erik responded.

"And after we got done with the discussion, he made me stay for a bit and made me promise that you would..." Erik stopped and took a deep breath." He made me promise that I would become your husband one day."

"WHAT!" Everybody exclaimed coughing and choking on their drinks and falling off the sofa.

Christine stood there, wide eyed, now really hard trying to process the information.

"He made you promise?" Christine asked still standing there like a statue.

"Yes." Erik coughed out.

"Okay." Christine said smiling. "I finally get it all."

"You do?" Everybody said.

"Yes, my father picked the two people he thought would take really good care of me." Christine said aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul walked into the Paris's police office and walked up to the sheriff.

"Um, Dectective can I talk to you." The Vicomte said holding his leg to stop the bleeding.

The Dectective turned around "Good god man, what happend?"

"Lets just say, I found 'The Phantom of the Opera'."


	9. Memories

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think my father also knew Raoul wouldn't be worthy of me, and he thought The Phantom would so he made you promise to marry me one day." Christine said smiling at the information she just gave out.

"Your right Christine." Madame Giry said chuckling really hard. "Your father knew that Raoul wouldn't be worthy of you, and he knew somehow that one day you would come to love your Angel of Music."

"But how did he know, Raoul wouldn't be worthy of me?" Christine asked Madame Giry.

"Lets just say that its a fathers instinct." Madame Giry replied grinning.

"Oh okay." Christine said. 'She's not telling me something.' Christine thought pacing around.

"Is something on your mind?" Erik said walking up to her.

"No." Christine stopped pacing and looked into Erik's green irises.

"I know you might not want to marry me and its okay, you don't have to." Erik's soft velvety voice said into her ear.

"What make you think that I don't want to?" Christine whispered.

"Wait... You do?... Want to marry me?" He said backing up a inch to look at his protege in front of him.

"Yes." Christine said leaning foward and kissed him and he kissed her back while pulling her into his embrace, everybody looked at Erik and Christine and all their jaws dropped.

Christine pulled back when she heard the doorbell ring, Erik stopped her before she could walk and he walked to the door instead.

He opened it and a persian man tackled him to the ground.

"Dargora! What the hell are you doing here?" Erik said growling and rolled over and tackled him proudly.

"Oh you wouldn't miss your old friend?" Nadir said rolling off him and got up.

Nadir got up and saw Christine. "Hello Madamoiselle." Nadir said winking.

"Hello monsieur." Christine said in a curtsey.

Erik walked up to Christine and put his arm and her waist protectively. Christine looked up at him confused.

Nadir watched and smirked like he was saying 'The game is on!' Erik smirked back 'Okay, may it be to the death then, old friend.'

Madame Giry all the sudden laughed "Okay guys calm down, there can only be one suitor for..." She stopped and kept her mouth shut while both men glared at her.

Both men looked back at each other then laughed. Christine could feel the rumbling from Erik's voice.

"Girls, time for bed!" Madame Giry suddenly said breaking the laughter.

"But..." Lizzie and Meg started to protest.

"Now! You too Christine." Madame Giry said in a frustrated voice.

Christine kissed Erik's cheek and walked with the girls to the rooms.

Christine pulled her door closed when suddenly Lizzie and Meg pulled her into Lizzie's room.

"What the... What are you doing?" Christine asked

"We should call you 'Phantomness' Meg said giggling, Lizzie started giggling too. "Because after all you will sooner or later become The Phantom's wife, so thats what we should call you." Lizzie laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Christine said rolling her eyes and turned on her heel.

"Please!"

"Fine!" Christine turned and shook her head "Do you know how weird you guys are?"

"Yes!" Lizzie said pushing them out of her room. "Good night!"

"Good night!" The said walking to their rooms.

Christine went to go tend to her needs and went to bed as she finally almost fell asleep, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead and opened to find Erik watching her.

"Goodnight Mon ange." Erik said walking away but Christine caught his arm in time.

"Angel, how did you meet my father?"

He turned around and sat on the side of the bed."I met him through Madame Giry, he was in need of a violin teacher and Madame Giry brought him to me, so I became his teacher."

"You taught my father!"

"Yes, mon ange, I did. He already had the talent, he just needed to accomplish it to become great and famous, and as I recall he did." Erik smiled to himself.

"Did you ever meet my mother?"

"Yes, actually. I did." He said remembering Elizabeth.

"Did you teach her?"

"No, she was taught by someone else and after your father was fully trained as a violin player, he fell in love with your mother and soon as you knew it they were both married. Gustave and Elizabeth said goodbye to me before they left for Sweden and soon enough she was pregnant with you and she died giving birth to you and Gustave came back here and I got to hold you when you were a baby."

"You did?" She said feeling awkward.

"Yes, then when you got a little older, your father's time was short here so he made me promise to be your Angel of Music because he knew what I was capable of and to be your guide and guardian."

"Wow. You literally watched over me my whole life?"

"Yes, pretty much." He said leaning down and kissed her forehead again. "Now, go to sleep." He said getting up and walked to the door when he suddenly heard three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too Christine." He said walking out of the room smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vicomte walked around his room that night pacing.

"How can I get her back from that wretched monster." He said growling 'You can always go to the police or go and face the monster alone again and risk your life to save her and become the hero.' He thought 'Well the first idea sounds good. So I'll do it tomorrow." He said smirking and went to bed.


	10. Problems

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

Raoul woke up and got dressed and ate then went straight to the Police.

When he got into the office, he spotted the detective. "Monsieur, I have a urgent matter I need to discuss with you."

The Dectective turned around. "I'm John Buam, how may I be at service to you?" John asked Raoul.

"I found the countrys most wanted criminal." The Vicomte said.

"Wait! You mean 'The Phantom of the Opera'!" John asked walking out of his desk and signaled to all of his best detectives and investagators.

"You guys all have a mission now, follow Monsieur DeChagny to where ever he found this criminal!" He said pointing at a wanted poster. "And follow his orders until you find The Opera Ghost! then bring him back here and bring whoever is hiding him and we'll arrest them then we'll kill The Phantom! Understand!"

"Yes sir!" Everybody said.

Raoul smirked "Follow me!" He said walking out of the building with the group and they all got onto carriages and horses and followed Raoul to where Christine and The Phantom was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke up to a sound outside and jumped out of bed to see what it was. She saw Meg and Lizzie tackling eachother.

Christine immediately got dressed and combed her hair and walked outside to tackle them.

"Christine!" They said rolling over on top of her and tackled her while Christine was laughing really hard.

"Christine, we should have a contest."

"Whats the contest?" Christine asked Meg.

"To see who's the better dancer." Meg said dodging at Christine as she got out of the way in time.

Madame Giry and Nadir and Gabriel were on the deck and laughing at the contest.

"Meg, Did you forget who Christine's mother was, she was a really good dancer and singer and she was lightning fast at dancing and it seems Christine inherited it!" Madame Giry yelled to her daughter.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Erik walked out onto the deck and sat by Nadir "What are they doing?"

"Well Lizzie is trying to tackle Christine, while Meg is trying to win a contest that she made up with Christine, who I must say they are pretty good dancers but Christine is faster."

"Well as I said, did you forget who her mother was?"

"Of course not!"

"Go over there and join the contest Madame." Gabriel said laughing.

"I might just do that." Madame Giry said walking over to the girls and joined the contest.

Meg and Christine winked at each other and decided to tire Madame Giry out. Madame Giry soon was tired and did one last move to Meg, who tired out after Madame Giry, Christine did the same.

"Holy crap!" Nadir said clapping "Nice job!" He said winking at Erik who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" All three of them said sitting down on chairs.

"Who are they?" Lizzie said pointing off to the the distance towards the horseman.

"Vicomte!" Erik said standing up immediately, he glanced over at Christine who looked at him then towards the other men.

The group of men dismounted their horses and walked towards the other group.

"Christine!" Raoul said running up to embrace her, but got out of reach. "Christine? Whats wrong?" The Vicomte muttered to her.

"Whats wrong? Well why are you here?" Christing said in a warning voice.

Everybody looked at Christine in shock.

"I came to save you!" Raoul said in a soft voice.

"I don't need saving Raoul, i'm perfectly fine, where I stand."

"But The Phantom..." Raoul said looking around and couldn't see The Phantom.

"Still to dumb to not find me." Erik said laughing harshly.

"I'm not dumb!" Raoul said in a aggravated voice. He turned to Christine. "Christine Please..."

"No Raoul!" She said in a low dark voice that dumbstruck everyone even Erik.

"Please..."

"No! Get out of here now!" Christine said, her voice getting more darker by the minute.

"But..."

"Now!" She vocalized. Raoul started backing away.

Everyone watched how Christine was getting more fustrated and mad by the minute.

"Phantomness" Lizzie and Meg said to eachother in a whisper.

"They turned you against me!" Raoul said tears striking his eyes.

"No they didn't, they told me the truth and all you ever told me was lies."

"No I didn't!"

"Then prove it!" Christine said.

"Your father chose me to be your husband!"

"No he didn't! He thought you were unworthy of me!"

"Unworthy! I'm not unworthy of you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why then?" Raoul asked

"Well lets see, you abused me and lied to me and so on.."

The detectives and investagators were watching and see who they should arrest.

"So then, what man did your father think was worthy of you?"

Christine shot a quick glance at Erik. But Raoul saw it.

"The pethetic and hopeless monster!" Raoul yelled.

"Don't call him that!" Christine bellowed.

"I can if I want!"

"Your the real monster!" Christine yelled and slapped him.

Everybody was shocked.

Erik watched Christine defending him and smirked when she slapped the hopeless fop.

Raoul was about to hit Christine when Erik stepped in.

"Hit her one more time and I swear i'll cut you into a million pieces while your still alive and throw you down a sewer." Erik growled.

"I like to see you try." Raoul growled back.

"And I'll be by his side to kill you too." Nadir said smirking.

"Who are you? The monsters stupid friend?" Raoul asked laughing.

"Shut your mouth!" Gabriel said.

"

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Getting back a prize

Sorry for the long wait!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul looked at Gabriel "And I suppose you are this monsters friend too?" Raoul questioned 'Such stupid people! Why would they turn Christine against me? What have they told her that I don't know?" He thought "What have you guys told her!"

Gabriel stood up from the lounge chair and stood in front of Christine and held a protective hand out in front of her. "Yes, you can say i'm The Phantom's friend!-" Gabriel got cut off and closed his mouth and watched.

"We told her enough!" The Phantom snarled in his face, while putting his arms around her waist protectively.

"Don't touch her." Raoul growled in his face launching himself at him.

'Kill him, you know you'll get a big reward for finding him and save your fiance, and everything will be back to normal.' The voices in Raould head said.

Erik moved Christine towards Gabriel who caught her while she was falling and helped her to her feet and Erik used his fast cat like skills/ Phantom skills to battle the fop. Nadir stood by Erik to help him out.

"Just like childhood... huh?" Nadir said smirking.

"Yep, pretty much." Erik said disarming Raouls knife from him and threw it into the river.

Raoul stumbled jumping over a log while going to go get back his knife and cut his arm while doing so.

'Why Christine? Why? I gave you everything! I would've done anything for you! Anything! and yet you denied me!' Raoul thought while rolling over on his stomach to get back up.

Raoul started getting back up and ran across the bright soft looking grass and dived into the water and went searching for it.

Erik and Nadir chuckled while watching Raoul trying to find the knife, they walked over to the spot where Raoul was and watched in silence.

"Where is it?" Raoul asked diving under the water again, he could taste the dirty contaminated water in his mouth. He came up above the water and shrugged 'Oh well.' He swam to the shore and got up and shivered.

Erik and Nadir looked at Raoul in amusement and tried not to laugh.

Raoul glared at the two men 'Run to Christine, grab her and throw her on the horse and ride away.' He thought and put the words into action. He ran up the hill and past trees and jumped over the broken tree to the house and immediately grabbed Christine roughly by the arm and pulled her at a fast pace to his horse. It was hard to get her on because of all the moment she made.

"Put me down Raoul!" She said running out of breath while fighting him still. "I made my choice where I want to belong!" She got thrown on and Raoul got on behind her and put a arm around her waist and she felt it was hard to breathe now.

Erik and Nadir ran up the hill and ran after Raoul but suddenly stopped to call their horses. Their horses ran past Raoul and Christine making Raoul almost fall off the horse.

Raoul immediately tugged at the reigns and his horse went into a gallop and Christine was still trying to get out of his hold. She did all she could but nothing worked. She looked behind him and saw the detectives and investagators behind then at a full speed gallop then saw Erik and Nadir on their horses, catching up to the poice.

Erik and Nadir made their way through what had seemed like an obstacle course of police and what seemed the prize was Christine. While riding all the police was trying to make it hard to get through which some worked, some didn't. All they horses were pushed harder and set at a really fast gallop then usual, There was alot of deep breathing and sound from horses hooves.

Raoul found the head detective at a secret passageway and Raoul turned the reigns and guided the horse into the passageway that led to Paris. Raoul stopped the horse for a moment to let it cool down from what seemed like a race. Raoul smirked as he looked at the prize in his arms and thought. 'The Phantom will never find her now.' He said chuckling silently but Christine heard it and glanced at him and glared.

"Let me go Raoul! You had your fun for the day. So please let me go! I chose where I wanted to be and its here with my uncle and The Phantom and everyone else! Not you-" She got cut off by a sound she turned her head around and gasped.

Erik and Nadir dodged the convoy of police and they all moved out of the way before they could get hit. Erik and Nadir stopped their horses and glared at Raoul.

"Let her go!"

"No."

"Why? She chose where she wants to be! Why can't you see that? Or are you just to stupid to see it." Erik said pulling Orion up a few yards away to Raoul's horse.

"Because she loves me more then you!" Raoul yelled. Christine rolled her eyes at that comment.

Erik pulled his horse up to Raoul's mare. "Let her go now! Or i'll err I mean we-" Erik said pointing to Nadir. "We will kill everyone here except for Christine."

"How about this, we'll make a bet."

"Devil take the hindmost!" Erik hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And yes im using Love Never Dies songs in here now too.


	12. Devil take the hindmost!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik nodded to Nadir to leave their presence with Christine, Christine started protesting but Nadir mumbled to Christine that "Everything will be alright." Raoul did the same to the police. As soon as they all left except for Raoul and Erik, they started the bet.

"So you're not afraid of me you say?"

"Stay back or I'll kill you, I promise you!"

"Insolent boy! You think you own more of her soul then I do?" The Phantom hissed getting off Orion and tied him up to a tree.

"She is my fiance!. Your music may speak to her, but her heart will always follow me." Raoul sneered while jumping off Storm and tied her to a broken tree.

"You think so? You really think so? Follow you, with all your... charms?" He said in a low deep mocking voice. "Look at you, deep in dept, Stinking drunk, pitiful, Shall we two make a bet? Devil take the hindmost." He said circling Raoul now like a predator going in for the right time for its prey.

"Look at you, foul as sin. Hideous, horrible. Call the stakes, deal me in, Devil take the hindmost." Raoul said watching The Phantoms every move.

"Our Christine shall choose tomorrow."

"Let her choose."

"Is she yours or mine?"

"Draw the line."

"If she comes to me and sings, you lose tomorrow."

"I won't lose."

"You leave from here!" He sneered still circling Raoul, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out at anytime.

"Fine."

"Disappear."

"Fine! And if she won't, if I win?" Raoul said now circling The Phantom too.

"All your debts, wiped away."

"Very well, lets begin."

**"Devil take the hindmost!" **The Phantom went up to Raoul in a flash and grabbed his collar.

"You think you have the odds, you think you're in control. You think you fixed the dice, well I gladly roll, I'll bet the house, I'll even double down." Raoul said breathing really hard almost choking.

The Phantom dropped him to the grass and started walking away. "Our old game, Its been changed, Every throw, riskier. All the rules rearranged. Fate has redesigned most!"

Raoul got up and walked after The Phantom. "Fourtunes on my side, I won her long ago! I won her from you then I wager even now I'll win her back again. And when the game is done.

"Cut the deck, let us play, You and I, once again. In the end, either way!"

**"Devil take the hindmost!"**

**"Now Christine shall choose at last! Is she yours or mine?"**

"Deal the cards, let them fall. Choose your hand, try your best, he who wins" Erik said smirking in a deadly way, which Raoul knew it was a warning.

"I call your bluff, the game is on. And we will see who wins out. Once and for all,** Wins it all! Devil take the hindmost."**

The Phantom picked him off the ground"She walks, you leave together, pockets full, debts paid. She comes to me and sings, you leave alone. The Phantom threw him on the ground and untied his horses reigns and got on his horse and rode away, but before he was out of earshot he said "Devil take the hindmost!" He said in the low, deadly warning Phantom voice . Then disappeared into the darkness.

"My God! What have I done? I could lose her forever. My Christine!" Raoul said using his hands to hold onto a branch and got up and untied his horse and mounted her and went to an inn and waited to see if Christine would pick him or The Phantom tomorrow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I changed a few lyrics since Gustave isn't in here yet!


End file.
